Silver Succubi
]] An uncommon species of succubi mostly found in hellish realms with a lot of metal around such as Chenobryos. Their name comes mostly from their pale skin and long, shiny, silvery hair. The way light plays on it is almost mesmerizing. Silver succubi are usually smaller than other species (about 95 feet tall rather than the average of 110 feet for other species). They possess delicate features, and have a perfect mastery of their facial expressions. For instance they are able to display a look of genuine innocence in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, a trait they are famous for. It's as if they are constantly wearing a mask, able to change to a new one anytime they wish. A silver succubi will show her true expressions only to a very close friend, making them very good at bluffing and deception. With their wings folded and hidden by their long hair, they could easily be mistaken for an angel, if it weren't for their goat horns. While they may look like how people typically imagine an angel, they act far differently. Silver succubi are commonly known in Hell for being naughty, Hedonistic and very provocative, even by succubi standards. They are bold, domineering and assertive individuals, who love to test limits and to challenge the established order. They also have a very large appetite. Anything that crosses their path and is small enough to be gulped down is considered food, including smaller demons. While their stomach is smaller than other succubi's, they can't stand having it empty for very long. Silver succubi master a strange magic based on metal and magnetism. Their most common and famous trick is to spread their wings before a fight, making them act like magnets, and instantly attracting any metallic weapons or piece of armor to them. Once a piece of metal hits the succubus's wings, it sticks almost as if it was glued, giving them a ready source of ammo for another one of their tricks: reversing their magnetic polarity. When they do, all the bits of metal that are stuck to them are violently repelled at very high speeds for devastating effects. A skilled silver succubus can literally make pieces of metal dance around her like they're alive, just by varying the magnetic flux of her body. Moreover the skin of a silver succubus is totally immune to any kind of metal, magical or otherwise. Should a metal weapon strike a Silver Succubus it either breaks, or bounces off harmlessly. They have a big weakness however. Much like magnets, under extreme temperature their wings lose their magnetic properties and stop attracting or repelling metals. The loss is only temporary but the succubus will need to cool her wings off in order to get their magnetism back. This phenomenon doesn’t only affect their wings but any metals they control too. Under high temperatures the behavior of metals subjected to a magnetic field change. They will still be attracted by the succubus’ wings but they cannot be repelled by a change of polarity. Moreover even if her skin prevents any harm from metal it doesn’t protect the succubus against burns. This cause Silver succubi to be cautious when dealing with their fire cousins and to hate the realm of Antarioch and its tremendously high temperatures. “Escaping Yshgolh to fall in Antarioch” is a common expression among them meaning " to get from one bad situation to a worse one". On the other hand, and although they are not immune to cold, silver succubi prefer cool conditions, as it makes their control over metal easier, allowing them to repel metallic objects at very high speed the colder it gets. Known Silver Succubi *Iridan Category:Succubi *Credits to Shaman for the weakness to heat idea.